Truth
by Schu
Summary: After a life time of lies will Schuldig ever find the truth? What role does Ran play in this love triangle? BradxSchuxNagi RxR Chapter 6 up!
1. No time to sleep

A.N. Well here is the first chapter of Truth.  I would like to thank Sleepy Aya for editing my fic for me, many thanks to you for also encouraging me on this.  Ahh this is my first Brad x Schu so we will see how this turns out.  Please review it helps out so much in getting more chapters out.  Trust me I can come up with more if I know people actually want to read it.  Otherwise why write it if it's going to just sit and gather dust?  Well thanks for at least making it this far.  Enjoy ^^

~Schu

**Chapter One.**

~Brad's POV~

            A knock on the door woke me from my dreams.  I again dreamed that Schu's sister came to visit.  Well, not a normal visit but was actually captured by Estet.  Now a normal person would have ignored these dreams knowing full well that Schuldig Reiker does not have a sister.  Though because of my powers I have a feeling that these are not just dreams but visions of the future.

I turned to look at the beautiful red head snuggled close to me.  Schuldig Reiker and I have been together for about two years.  Before he had told me of his feelings I would have never guessed that he was gay or even that he liked me.

I can still remember the day he came to Schwarz.  He had just turned 18 a few days before.  Estet found him after they had killed his parents and his brother.  Although they made it look like someone was trying to steal something, but it got out of hand and who was there to help the crying boy over his family?  Estet.  That's how I found out that he had a brother.  I read the notes from the case so that I would know what to say and what not to say around Schu.  Schu still believes that it was some burglar and not Estet who killed his family.  I wish I could tell him but Estet would see me dead first.  I guess that is life right?  For now we are just happy to be living here together with some true happiness. 

Another knock on the door though this time more urgent, louder.  Whoever it was at my bedroom door they sure do want to talk to me.

            "Ano… Crawford-san…"

            The quiet slightly nervous voice could be no other then Nagi.  The only one who calls me Crawford-san.  Schu uses it while in public when he's not trying to piss me off.  Farfarello just thinks it hurts god because Schu does it.

            "Nagi, what do you need?" 

            After a yawn and a minute of stretching the quiet Nagi finally spoke.  This nervousness is not an odd thing when talking about Nagi.  I was never given his file to research, so I don't know much about him.  He is quiet and usually sits around on his computer.  He has to be the best hacker I have seen.  It's a wonder how Estet ever found the four of us.  Even Farfarello can be smart though _usually_ it sounds like he is just insane.

            "Crawford-san… Takatori-sama is here.  He needs… to speak with us.  He also said he would like to talk to you Crawford-san."

            I sighed and moved to sit up.  A soft whimpering sound reminded me of the sleeping form next to me.

            "Shh, love its ok, but we need to get up Mr. Takatori is here."

            Another sound of protest escaped his lips and curled up close to me.  I couldn't help but smile.  I really do love him more then anything.  I know… that I have to act like I once did in front of everyone.  It wouldn't be good to let someone like Takatori find out who sleeps in my bed.  He probably wouldn't mind as long as it wasn't permanent.

            "All right Nagi, tell Mr. Takatori that I will be out in a minute let me wake up and take a quick shower."

            While telling Nagi that I needed a shower, I started moving to sit up and the sleeping form next to me gave up on being able to sleep more and began to move as well.  I yawned and wished that I didn't have to see that asshole this morning. Today is going to be a wreck I can feel it.  Not but two seconds after I said that warm strong arms wrapped around my waist and a soft kiss was planted on my cheek.

            "Crawford-san… Have you seen Schuldig-kun?"

            I sighed.  Nagi deserves the truth about us… but there are too many things that could go wrong if he knew.  I have seen many scenes play out of us telling him.  Since Nagi and Schu are so close.  But for some reason, all the visions I saw ended up with Nagi getting upset.  Though I don't know why he should.

            "Yeah Nagi, he went out to get something.  He should be back any time.  Don't worry."

            A soft laugh came to my ears.  Nagi's laugh always surprised me.  This teen rarely laughed and when he did it was so soft it was almost fragile as if one little tremor could break the laugh.

            "He probably went to buy cigarettes. I'm going to kill him."

            Now it was my turn to laugh.  You could tell how much he hates Schu's smoking habit, but lets any anger out just for play.  He doesn't tend to show much emotion… except when around Schu.  Schu can always make him laugh.  It's nice seeing them like that.  It's like even with our life -- we can still be a family.

            Soft footsteps told me that Nagi was heading back downstairs to where Mr. Takatori is waiting.  Meanwhile the now awake Schu continued to kiss ever so lightly on my neck making it hard for me to fully concentrate.

            "Schu, we need to get up. Takatori is here and needs to talk to us."

            He then ignored what I said and continued to kiss. I felt my body hungry for more of his kisses.  I closed my eyes as a soft moan escaped my lips.

            "Gutten Morgen Liebe."

            I shook my head.  He's using German. He knows how much I _love_ hearing him speak his native language.  Just like he likes to hear me speak in English or French.

            "Schu, love, we can't do this right now we need to get up and get ready.  You need to wash up and get dressed in here and sneak out then come to the front door like you are coming home from the store."

            All I get is a confused look from my German lover.  I shook my head, has he not been paying attention?  That tends to get to me.  Even though I love him more then anything he still knows how to press my buttons and make me mad.

            "Schuldig stop this now!  We need to get up and get ready to talk to Takatori."

            He whined again.  Why can't he be serious about anything?  This is Takatori we are thinking about.  He would cut us off and we wouldn't have money to live on.  I know it's wrong for us to do what we do just for money but people have to live.  But, of course, we are all tied into Estet in some way other than the fact that they pay us.

            Thinking on this reminded me of what I was trying to do.  I pushed Schu aside and got up getting some clothes.

            "Brad…"

            I turned to look at the red head that has yet to move and get ready.

            "Schuldig! Get up and get out of my room now!  We need to get ready."

            Before I could blink he was standing next to me.  Damn his powers.  I never understood if he was messing with my mind or was really that fast.  I don't know which is better.  Again strong arms moved to wrap me into a hug.

            "We can get ready together."

I rolled my eyes at that.  He wasn't going to be nice this morning.  How can he take so lightly the situation?  I pushed him away a little too roughly which sent him to the bed.  A soft thud like sound reached my ears and I wished I had not pushed him away.

            "Schu… I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you that hard."

            He sat up and let his hand fall to his side.  He will probably have a bruise and a very bad headache.  I looked at him to see if he is ok and all I receive is a glare.  If there is anyone is that can kill a man with their glare, its Schu.

            "I'm fine… don't worry yourself over me."

            Before I could even say anything he was pulling out clothes that he keeps in here, out of my drawer.  I just watched unable to catch up with what was happening.  Not even five minutes later he was dressed and gone out of my window.  I sighed and pulled out some clothes and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

~Schuldig's POV~

            Brad is so stressed today. I can almost feel it in the air.  I moved to continue kissing on his neck and shoulders until I felt a small push making me stop.  So what if it's Takatori… we can have a few minutes to ourselves.

            "Brad…"

            My voice was soft, but not letting any hurt or worry out.  His face turned to me and all I wanted to do was make him relax somehow.

            "Schuldig! Get up and get out of my room now!  We need to get ready."

            I let a mental sigh radiate through me.  Brad can be kind of mean when he is stressed out.  I need to calm him before he goes out to talk to Takatori, who makes him even more nervous and angry.  I used my power to trick his mind and eyes for movement.  It helps out a lot… to those looking on it seems like I had moved exceptionally fast.  Though I'm probably the fastest person on this team without powers.  I pulled him into a warm hug knowing that he needed one.

            "We can get ready together."

            I couldn't help but grin with thoughts of being able to wash off my sexy lover.   I smiled more when he rolled his eyes.  I was finally getting to him and now I can proceed to relax him more and make him not think of Takatori -- till he has to go out there.  Before I could even think about doing anything else I watched as his arm moved me off him and on to the bed.  I was too surprised to get a hold of myself before my head slammed into the headboard.  

            "Schu… I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you that hard."

            I held my head as pain washed over me.  I can't believe…he pushed me.  It was nothing like his pushes that were for show or when he is upset.  He pushed me and meant it to be that much, even if he says he didn't.  I stood looking up at him with my famous glare.  I didn't need this from Brad I don't give a shit if we are lovers…and the fact that I love him.  He crossed the line and it was his fault.

            "I'm fine… don't worry yourself over me."

            I couldn't stand there anymore.  I quickly went to where I knew I had some clothes and put them on as fast as possible.  Once clothed I hastily went out through the window making my way towards the front door.  I was glad that I had an extra pair of shoes in Brad's closet.

            The thought made me think of before.  How could he do that?  Just because he was nervous about Takatori doesn't mean he can **push** me around like that.  I was only trying to help him.  I shouldn't have ever let him so close.  It all ends in hurt.  Of course I thought after two years of being together, I would be able to know a lot about him.  Or be able to tell the team so we didn't have to hide.  But no, Brad is as secretive as he has always been and we are still continuously hiding our relationship.  

            Look at me… I don't need him.  This is Schuldig we are talking about.  I can beat anything. I sighed and leaned against the tree in front of our house.  Why does life have to be so confusing?  I pushed away from the tree.  Nothing I can do but try to survive.  I walked up to the door and set my hand on the doorknob.  Who knows what Takatori brought to our house?  I opened the door not knowing what would lie ahead for me in the house.


	2. I won't believe it

Chapter Two 

~POV Brad~

            After spending not _enough time in the bathroom. I quickly made my way to the main room.  I was greeted with the sight of Nagi sitting in Takatori's lap.  _Shit_, I waited too damn long for him to already be making passes at Nagi.  He's only 17 for crying out loud!  I smiled though, never giving Takatori a reason to think something up._

            "Good Morning, Mr. Takatori."

            I bowed slightly and caught Nagi's eyes as I rose.  The look in his eyes was enough to want to kill Takatori for the shit he had put Nagi through.  Just at this perfect moment Schuldig walked through the door.

            "Looks like a party." 

            He grinned his normal grin. The one that just doesn't seem to reach his eyes.  He shut the door and moved to stand in front of Takatori.

            "I was wondering when my jewel would appear."

            I looked hard at Takatori.  I am getting sick of this jewel crap.  He has no right touching Schuldig or Nagi!  I looked and caught his eyes looking at me.

            //I can **do** whomever; excuse me, whatever I want to do.  I'm a big boy Brad. //

            I looked at him a few more seconds before I looked back to Nagi who was now being pushed off to sit somewhere else.  Takatori was already moving to capture Schuldig.

            "Is there something you need to talk to us about Mr. Takatori?"

            He spared a look at me and smiled a not so nice smile.

            "Always the one to get back to business."

            I nodded to him and sat down. To my dismay Schu continued to move towards Takatori to sit in his lap.  How can he do that…? Just play with me feelings like _that_?  He doesn't have to.  Takatori is going way past his orders.  Damnit…

            "I have a special mission for you.  I have set out different things for each person and you are to have fake personas.  You will live in these lives for about a month and then you will be informed on the next step when the time comes."

            What the hell could be this important?  I watched as he motioned for his assistant to pass out the folders with the information.  I continued to watch Takatori as he put his hands where they don't belong.  Damnit he was putting a lot of things where they didn't belong.  I should just kill him now and get it over with.

            //You are jealous that I am doing this with him.  What if I want to? //

            I looked at him -- surprised.  He can't be serious…he would never want to be touched or have Takatori do those things to him.  **No one **would ever want something like that… 

            "Thank you Mr. Takatori.  We would gladly accept this mission and hope we do not fail you."

            Those were just the words that needed to be said.  He nodded to me and got up setting Schu in the chair and walked out the door.  I sighed.  The asshole is gone.  

            "Schu, I need to speak with you…"

            I looked at him as he stood and walked up to me, just barely touching.  What is he doing?  We are in public he knows we can't show affection in front of others.  My mind raced with thoughts of what would happen and of what was going through that telepath's mind.

            //I don't **want **totalk to you.  Go fuck someone who won't care if they are hit. //

            With that he walked off into his room with tears…wait… Schu doesn't cry.  I probably just thought I saw them, Schu crying? Yeah right.  It's like Takatori going a day without hitting on someone.

            "What did you do, Crawford-san?"

            A small voice rang out in the silence that had been created when Schu left.  Could we possibly tell the team?  I know Takatori should probably not know but what about Nagi?  Farf wouldn't care really.  Nagi would know better then to tell Takatori…

            "We had an … argument…"

            Confused eyes blinked at me.  I sighed and knew it would be better just to tell him.

            "Nagi…We are lovers, Schu and I.  This morning I wasn't too nice to him… I guess I was just so apprehensive with Takatori. I just didn't know what I was doing.  So now he is angry at me because of it."

            Nagi nodded at me and went off to go do some work on this special mission.  I guess he didn't think too much of the relationship.  Thank you so much Nagi… He did something that is better then anything.  I decided that I needed to go visit Schu.

            I walked to Schu's door and knocked.  No answer, then I waited about a minute or so and knocked again.  No answer again.  Where could he be?  

            "Schu?  I'm sorry… Can I come in?"

            I waited for a reply but nothing came.  About five minutes of calling his name and knocking, I tried the door.  It opened and I took a step in the room.  I looked and surprisingly no one was in the room.  I looked around again and saw the window open.  Damnit…where did he go?  I sighed and shut the door.  I will just have to talk to him tomorrow.

            I walked to my room folder in hand and locked my self in my room.  Looks like today is going to be one bad day…

~POV Nagi~

            "Schu, I need to speak with you…"

            I looked between them.  What did Crawford-san need to talk to Schu-kun about?  Schu-kun looks so upset I wonder what's wrong…  Maybe Crawford-san is upset that he bought cigarettes or something…

            Before I could think anymore, Schu-kun quickly walked out of the room.  Did I see Schu-kun crying?  He has only cried with me…as far as I know.  He doesn't like to cry, the thinks it makes him weak.  I told him it only makes him stronger.  So from then on he always came to me when he needed to cry.

            "What did you do Crawford-san?"

            I looked up at him worried.  What happened to make Schu-kun so upset?

            "We had an… argument…"

            I looked at him confused and blinked my eyes a bit.  A fight?  Nothing unusual they are usually fighting over just about everything.  I wonder what Crawford-san said to Schu-kun.

            "Nagi…We are lovers, Schu and I.  This morning I wasn't too nice to him… I guess I was just so apprehensive with Takatori. I just didn't know what I was doing.  So now he is angry at me because of it."

            Schu-kun… and Crawford-san… I… I … but… that can't be…  I nodded to Crawford-san and walked to my room to go cry.  I can't believe that all my hope is gone.             Everything is ruined… I shut my door and sat on my bed, folder tossed to the floor.  How could they not tell me?  I should just die… No one would care anyways.  I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.  

            They would only care if I wasn't there to do their computer work.  After 10 minutes of mentally beating myself up and crying, I finally drifted off to sleep.              Sleep…the only place where my dreams can come true.

A.N.  here is the actual edited version of Chapter Two…sorry for he mix up.

~Schu


	3. Same Hair different eyes

Chapter Three

~Pov of Schuldig~

            I had to sneak out. I'm sorry but I couldn't stand it in there. With Brad acting like that... He's so damn controlling!  I can't take it.  I was never made to be an uke anyways.  I continued to walk along the street with the people walking by, going to work, or to school, or to something equally important.  Idiots all of them.  They go along their happy lives but don't even know the evil that grows under them.

            A woman and her three children following behind her like ducklings.  A man dressed up in a similar suit to one that Brad would wear bustling past people.  A red head with a ridiculous looking orange turtleneck and amethyst eyes. Wait a damn minute, that's Ran!   A slow smile crept onto my face.  Today might not be _so_ bad.  I think I might actually **enjoy today.**

            "Why, hello there, Ran."

            I grinned at him knowing full well what his reaction would be.  What a wonderful day this day will become. Once I'm through playing with the kitten, that is.

            "Schuldig..."

            I watched as he looked away, his voice was barely audible.  Did I make a mistake.. is this _not_ Ran?  Surely Fujimiya Ran would have said something more then just a _whisper_ of my name.  He normally gets mad and goes on and on and on.  Why doesn't he even threaten me?

            "Ran, come on no death threats today?"

            That should get him going.  I know the old, _normal Ran is just waiting to come out. I bet he's just tired. Or got in trouble the last time I saw him in public._

            "I don't feel up to it today..." Another barely audible sound.

            I swear my mouth was on the ground.  Ran not feeling like threatening me, or yelling?  Out of the three years I have known him he has never, never said that to me.

            "Ran, what's wrong?"

            The look in his face was all I needed.  I took his hand and started walking towards a place I knew we would get privacy.  A closed off quiet apartment is just the place for these kind of things... and also _other_ kinds of things.

            I shut the door and sat down on the couch that was in there.  The apartment isn't the nicest thing, but its clean and has some furniture.

            "Where am I?"

            A very confused Ran glanced around my apartment.

            "Its my separate apartment... its not much really but its home.. well sorta."

            He nodded to me and moved to sit on the other end of the couch.  Its odd at how much different he is right now.  Normally, the only reason that he would have to be this close would be to kill me.

            "It's nice, Schuldig..."

            Is he being nice to me?  I don't understand this Ran.  Where did the real Ran go, and when is he coming back?

            "What's wrong today, Ran?"

            Haunted eyes peered over at me. Ran never has haunted eyes, he never lets out the emotion he might feel.  I'm not even sure he feels.  I know that's mean to say, but when every time you see someone and they tell you to die, and then chase after you with their katana, well, you start to get ideas.

            "I...."


	4. Not worth it

Chapter Four

~Pov of Ran~

            I looked around as we entered what looked like an apartment.  Nothing special but nice. I guess I like things like that.  Clean and empty.. Like me.

            "It's my separate apartment... it's not much really but its home.. well sorta."

            I nodded to him and moved to sit on the couch he was sitting on. At the other end.  Don't want to be too close to anyone.  No one deserves to be too close to someone like me.  I just stared at my hands not sure what to do or _why_ I was here.

            "It's nice, Schuldig..."

            Just short and simple.  I like it though... I guess.  Some things don't need lots of things to make them nice.  It feels warm in here... which is odd because I normally always feel cold no matter what.

            "What's wrong today, Ran?"

            I looked up at him reliving everything that happened today.  I might not be anything special but... I really didn't need to go through all that.. did I?   Maybe I deserve it...  What he did to me...

            "I..."

            I can't tell him, he's my enemy!  There is no way he is going to trick me that easily.  But... I need someone to talk to... What am I thinking? I don't need _anyone to talk to. I don't deserve that._

            "I'm fine, Schuldig."

            I'm fine... _really_. I just want to curl up and cry.. that's not being fine.  Me? Fine..? Fine is being a cold piece of ice.  No, not ice. I'm stone. A block of unbreakable stone.  Right. Fujimiya Ran does **not cry.**

            "It's okay to tell me, Ran..."

            I looked up at him not believing his voice.  He actually... I swallowed hard.  He actually sounded like he _cared_.  But he can't possibly care for me. I'm his enemy.  The person he torments all the time.  I wonder...

~Flash back~

            "Mommy..."  I cried until she looked down and picked me up.

            "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

            She used the end of her sleeve to wipe away my tears.

            "Mandi is being mean to me! ....and... and  I don't know why."

            She looked at me confused before finally answering.  I was only five at the time but I still could tell when she was confused.

            "Isn't she your friend? Did you two argue about something?"

            I shook my head.  Nothing started it. I thought maybe I had done something wrong, but mommy would be mad if I had.

            "I didn't do anything... she just started being mean and picking on me.  For no _good_ reason."

            She laughed like someone had said a joke and I looked up at her with confusion on my face now.

            "Sweetheart, I think she likes you. Sometimes people act like that when they like someone but they don't know how to tell them.  Or they don't even know that they do like them."

            I looked at her confused still. 

            "What do I do to make her like me again?"

            She shook her head and looked at me.

            "She likes you. That's why she does those things.  Maybe you should tell her that you like her.  So she doesn't feel like she has to do those things to you."

            Mommy was always the smartest person. She knew everything there is about everything.

            "All right, mommy. I think I will try that."

~End of Flashback~

            It was true then, but, then again, I was only five.  I wonder if it changes with age, although she did say _people not children.  Does... he... Could he really like me?  Maybe he just doesn't know how to act towards me.  What do I do... help __someone, **please?**_


	5. Dreams

Chapter Five  
  
~Pov of Schu~  
  
"I'm fine, Schuldig."  
  
You can't lie to me Ran... I know your not fine. I can see it in your face. So hurt, so haunted, by something but what?  
  
"It's ok to tell me, Ran..."  
  
I looked at him with actual care in my eyes. Wait... I care... about Ran? I guess I do. I guess it makes sense. with everything I do. But I can't... I have Brad. I sighed. That's the last thing I wanted to think about. Brad doesn't care about me.  
  
It was silent for about ten minutes. I don't know what he was thinking about, but he was pretty out of it. I just didn't know what to say.  
  
"Ran... it's ok please... you need to talk to someone..."  
  
I looked at him and tried to be honest and show my feelings. I don't care how I feel about him right now, he just needs to talk to someone. Just to let things out, so he doesn't feel so... bottled up. If he doesn't it will all explode in his face... or has it already?  
  
"Ran..."  
  
"Schuldig... I..."  
  
Tears run down his face. Yes, Fujimiya Ran is crying. I wrapped my arms around him tightly hoping to comfort him. Sometimes... I just don't know what to do in these situations. But.when I can help someone, I always try.  
  
"Ran, tell me what happened. maybe it will make you feel better."  
  
He nodded towards me wiping at the tears on his face.  
  
"I... don't know if you already know this... but I'm seeing. Yohji."  
  
I nodded to him. I had gotten that much just by how they acted and by picking up some thoughts from the blonde. Ran figured out a mental shield right away, so its hard to catch anything. I don't even try anymore. It gives me a headache.  
  
"Well... since you do. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you about what happened.... Yohji...Yohji..."  
  
Tears began to fill his eyes. What did Yohji do to him that was so bad?  
  
"I woke up this morning fine and normal... just another day. I had to get ready to go to the shop. I was in the shower and Yohji came in. Nothing wrong with that. I have seen him, he has seen me. But you see, last night I had a nightmare. I walked in on Yohji... with someone else. So I was a little skittish in the shower."  
  
His eyes turned down to his lap. Yohji had to have done something to get Ran so upset. Why would he believe the dream... Wait, I know. Yohji had a history of being a play boy. Is he playing with Ran?  
  
"He asked me to pull back the curtain so he could kiss me but I didn't. I told him I was late and that I needed to hurry and didn't have the time. He got angry. He started questioning whether I loved him or not. I had to be honest. I never told him that I loved him. I just told him I cared about him. He didn't like that either. He started yelling and throwing things. I didn't know what to do."  
  
He started to break down and I couldn't stand it. I pulled him into my arms trying to comfort him. He shouldn't have to go through this. That asshole, Yohji, didn't even take two seconds to listen. Ran deserves so much more than him. Yohji deserved some slut that wouldn't mind a good fuck.  
  
He didn't object to my comfort, he actually seemed to want it. I let him cry for roughly thirty minutes, when he finally quieted down losing the tears to cry. His hands were gripping my shirt tightly, his head buried in my chest. I held him for almost another thirty minutes after he stopped crying. Time almost seemed to stop. I don't know what I felt. but it was something I have never felt before.  
  
What is this? What is going on.?  
  
A.N. Here is another chapter sorry it took so long to come out with it but hey I came out with two chapters on the same day. So here is the next chapter of Truth. Please Review ^^ 


	6. What do I really know about him?

Chapter Six  
  
~Pov Brad~  
  
I spent what seemed like hours in my room, reading over the folder that Takatori gave me. Schuldig has yet to come back, and Nagi has stayed quiet in his room. Shit. I forgot to take care of Farfarello. With all the excitement of the morning. I forgot that Schuldig usually takes care of him, and he just happens to be gone.  
  
I got up and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind me. I walked to Farfarello's room, the last room in the hallway. The door was dead bolted, so he wouldn't be able to get out. God only knows what he would do if he got out on his own. I laughed bitterly at that. God would defiantly know when that happened since he was the main person Farfarello's mind aimed at.  
  
One lock, two locks, three. they ran into each other till I got off all eight of the locks and opened the door. Inside was a plain white room, a bed and a closet with very little clothes. Not much in here, for protection reasons. A white haired man was laying on the bed with a street jacket on, watching the only window that was in his room. At the very top of the wall. I shivered slightly. I've never gotten used to Farfarello. And I doubt I will. I don't see how he can not bother Schuldig. He's just not. right. Literally.  
  
I walked over to him checking to make sure Schuldig didn't leave any knives for him to play with. I finish my check and I work on taking off his jacket. One, two, three. after five buckles the jacket falls to the bed. Picking it up and folding it for him, I set it on the edge of his bed.  
  
"You can come out of your room, just don't leave the house. Understand?"  
  
A small nod was all I recieved. After five minutes of just watching him watch the window, he finally turned his face to me.  
  
"Where is Schu?"  
  
Great. I come to tell him he can go out of the room and all he asks is where is Schuldig? I wonder if there is something else going on between them. Schuldig does spend a lot of time in here with him. I never really understand why he would want to. It's Farfarello, he's insane so why waste your time? I guess Schuldig never saw it that way.  
  
"He went out today."  
  
He shook his head and looked at me.  
  
"Have a fight?"  
  
What did he mean by that? He couldn't possibly know about Schuldig and myself. I hastily pulled myself back together. Can't look like a fool.  
  
"It's none of your business, Farfarello"  
  
I walked out of the room shutting the door, but not locking it. I walked to Schuldig's room and knocked to see if he was home yet. No answer. Just fucking great. Schuldig is off somewhere and we have a mission to take care of. Where the hell is he?  
  
~Pov of Nagi~  
  
Two hours after I had fallen asleep, I got up to get some water. When I got into the kitchen, I saw that Farfarello was sitting at the table drinking some chemical of his. Probably a bunch of stuff he just shoved into the blender. He liked to do that.  
  
"Hi, Nagi."  
  
"Hi, Farfie. Schu-kun let you out?"  
  
He shook his head, taking another drink of his evil concoction, stuff only he could drink.  
  
"Nope. Schu is gone still. Brad let me out an hour ago."  
  
I sighed. Wonderful, I need to talk to Schuldig. maybe he will see that his and Brad's relationship is a bad one. Where could he be? I went back to my room, pacing around the room, restless, and finally sat down on my computer. Cyber_Kitty was on as usual, so I instant messaged him. Just a casual online friendship nothing more, although Schu makes fun of me and says that I cyber with him.  
  
Cyber_Kitty: What's wrong, Cyber_Frog? You seem out of it today.  
  
Cyber_Frog: Sorry, Cyber_Kitty I guess. I'm kinda lonely here. My friend just left and the other, well he isn't in any state of mind to do anything with me. The other could care less and he's too mad at my first friend.  
  
Cyber_Kitty: Ah. Did something happen to make your two friends upset? Don't you like your first friend?  
  
Cyber_Frog: Yeah. I found out. that they are lovers. I missed my chance, Cyber_Kitty.  
  
Cyber_Kitty: Oh. I'm sorry, Cyber_Frog. I have a question. It might make you feel better.  
  
Cyber_Frog: What's that, Cyber_Kitty?  
  
Cyber_Kitty: ...Want to meet up IRL?  
  
Cyber_Frog: Really? Where. would we meet?  
  
Cyber_Kitty: How about the Central Mall?  
  
Cyber_Frog: Sounds great! I will be wearing a black jacket with matching pants and a light blue shirt. K?  
  
Cyber_Kitty: K and I will wear jeans and a .Hack/sign t-shirt. Sound good to you?  
  
Cyber Frog: Sounds perfect. Meet you there in a half an hour at the Le Chien Restaurant.  
  
Cyber_Kitty: See you there.  
  
I signed off, excited and got dressed pulling on what I said I would wear. I grabbed my keys to my motorcycle and went to the garage. I got on to my bike and headed out. It takes about twenty minutes to make it to the mall, so I sped a little. I was glad for the lack of traffic on the street, making the drive easy. I parked fairly close to the entrance and got out walking towards the doors.  
  
Once at the doors, it was only a five-minute walk upstairs and to the food court. I looked around and didn't see anyone, so I sat down at a table in front of the stand and waited. Not too long later, I heard a gasp.  
  
"Nagi!"  
  
Etre Continué  
  
A.N. Here is the next chapter of Truth. Do you like my Etre Continué? It means to "be continued" in French. Thanks to everyone, I will start posting individual thanks to people who review ^^. Just to show my love for you guys.  
  
Sleepy Aya: Thank you for re-editing chapter two. I'm not quite sure what happened to it. Also, thank you so much for your constant support. It really gets me going ^^. Love ya.  
  
Yami Kaosu: Yeah, there seems to be a conflict between Brad x Nagi x Schu. But it will shine on who Nagi-kun likes. Actually, you should have been able to pick it up here. Oh, and don't worry, you got some Farfie here and there will be more. He might become a bigger character who knows. ^^  
  
HeeroDuo4eva: Yeah, their lives to seem kinda upset and turned upside down. One little thing can make one happy and everyone else sad, so lets see where this goes.  
  
Gonyos: Yeah, it's nice seeing them a little different from what people perceive them in the anime. I mean, maybe this is how they can act if they get passed their cold assassin cover. Hehe. Like the episode when Ran saw that blind girl in the hospital with the ball, everyone thought he was heartless, but that's evidence that he isn't. Of course, it's always nice to see them showing feelings and maybe doing things they never thought of doing in the anime. 


End file.
